bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Yachiru Kusajishi
| obrazek = | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 12 lutego | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 109 cm | waga = 15.5 kg | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Wicekapitan 11. Oddziału, prezydent Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami | zespół = Plik:11.jpeg 11. Oddział | partner = Kenpachi Zaraki | bazy operacyjne = 11. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | krewni = Bezimienni rodzice (martwi) Kenpachi Zaraki (nieoficjalnie adoptowany ojciec) | shikai = ? | bankai = Brak | debiut w mandze = Tom 10, Rozdział 83 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 25 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: The Blade of Fate | japoński głos = Hisayo Mochizuki | angielski głos = Stevie Bloch | hiszpański głos = }} jest porucznikiem 11. Oddziału. Jej kapitanem jest Kenpachi Zaraki. Wygląd Yachiru jest bardzo mała. Ma różowe włosy, rumieńce i bordowe oczy. Nosi typowy strój Shinigami, odpowiednio przystosowany do jej wzrostu. Problemem jest jednak odznaka porucznika, która zwisa z lewego ramienia. Pomimo swojego niepozornego wyglądu Yachiru ma ogromną energię duchową, dużą siłę i jest niezwykle szybka. 17 miesięcy po pokonaniu Aizena zmienia się fryzura Yachiru. Osobowość Yachiru jest jak dziecko: mała, energiczna i zupełnie beztroska. Zazwyczaj przemieszcza się, siedząc na lewym ramieniu Kenpachiego. Nie ma poczucia kierunku i niezbyt obchodzą ją sprawy i obowiązki Shinigami. Najważniejsze jest dla niej aby Ken-chan (Kenpachi) miał frajdę i jest wściekła, gdy ktoś mu w tym przeszkadza. Uwielbia wymyślać ludziom przezwiska, np. "Maki-Maki", "Ken-chan" czy "Łysolek". Wydaje się, że pała sympatią do Byakuyi Kuchiki. Nazywa go Bya-kun lub Byakushi. Jest przywódczynią Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami. Historia thumb|left|190px|Mała Yachiru po raz pierwszy spotyka Kenpachiego Była osieroconym dzieckiem, kiedy Zaraki Kenpachi znalazł ją w 79. okręgu północnego Rukongai. Widząc, że nie boi się jego miecza ani krwi, przygarnął ją. Okazało się, że podobnie jak on, nie posiadała imienia. Nazwał ją więc Yachiru Kusajishi. Kusajishi jest nazwą 79. okręgu Rukongai, natomiast Yachiru to imię osoby, na której zależało mu najbardziej. Fabuła Soul Society thumb|left|190px|Yachiru wskakuje Kenpachiemu na plecy Yachiru widzimy po raz pierwszy, kiedy Ryoka rozpraszają się po Seireitei.Bleach manga; Rozdział 83, strona 2 Wraz z Kenpachim zaczynają przeszukiwać miasto, ponieważ Zaraki chce znaleźć najsilniejszego z nich.Bleach manga; Rozdział 83, strona 3''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 84, strona 17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 85, strona 14 Yachiru wskazuje drogę podczas ich poszukiwań, jednak robi to źle, przez co kilka razy się gubią. Następnie widzimy ją, gdy wraz z Kenpachim są w szpitalu, w pokoju Ikkaku Madarame, który jest przesłuchiwany przez Mayuriego i Nemu. Kiedy członkowie 12. Oddziału wychodzą, Ikkaku mówi swojemu kapitanowi, że najsilniejszym Ryoka jest Ichigo Kurosaki. Kenpachi mówi Yachiru, że to jego będą szukać. thumb|190px|right|Yachiru wskakuje na ramię Ichigo Yachiru i Kenpachi znajdują Ichigo, kiedy kierował się do Senzaikyū, aby uwolnić Rukię. Kiedy Kenpachi wyzywa go do walki, Kusajishi wychyla się zza pleców Zarakiego,Bleach manga; Rozdział 104, strona 5 następnie wskakuje Kurosakiemu na ramię siada na dachu budynku, aby mieć lepszy widok. Podczas walki, Yachiru mówi Ichigo, że nie można skrzywdzić Zarakiego samym mieczem. Później przychodzi do niej posłaniec z Onmitsukidō z informacją o śmierci Sōsuke Aizena. Yachiru mówi mu, aby jej nie przeszkadzał i powiedział o tym po walce. Po walce, którą Kenpachi przegrał, Yachiru schodzi z budynku, po czym zabiera kapitana do Retsu Unohany, aby go uleczyła. Na miejscu Zaraki mówi jej, że jest mu wstyd za to, że przegrał z Ichigo. Yachiru pociesza go i mówi, że walka była nieuczciwa, bo Ichigo miał po swojej stronie Zangetsu. Kenpachi się z tym nie zgadza. Yachiru przypomina mu, jak się poznali oraz ówczesne słowa Kenpachiego, że będą silniejsi. Potem Zaraki traci przytomność, co bardzo martwi Yachiru. thumb|left|190px|Ichigo i Kenpachi po walce Jakiś czas później Yachiru znajduje Makizō Aramakiego, który niesie Orihime. Yachiru i Makizō zabierają dziewczynę do Kenpachiego, który chce pomóc jej odnaleźć Ichigo. Po drodze Inoue kłóci się z Yachiru, w którą stronę mają iść. Zaraki mówi, by to Orihime prowadziła. Po drodze spotykają Chada, Uryū i Ganju. W poszukiwaniach przeszkadza im 7. i 9. Oddział: Kaname, Sajin, Hisagi i Tetsuzaemon. Kenpachi, Yumichika i Ikkaku wdają się z nimi w walkę, a reszta grupy dalej kieruje się na Wzgórze Sōkyoku. Bount (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Poruszenie w 11. Oddziale Yachiru jest obecna na zebraniu w barakach 11. Oddziału, gdy Ikkaku informuje przełożonych o zlokalizowaniu Reiatsu Makiego Ichinose w Świecie Ludzi. Cieszy się z tego powodu, zwracając się jednocześnie do Makizō Aramakiego "Maki-Maki", co nieco dezorientuje Shinigamiego. Kusajishi jednako stanowczo zaprzecza podobieństwu między "Maki" a "Maki-Maki". Choć Kenpachi z początku decyduje zignorować nagłe pojawienie się Ichinose, to Yachiru waha się, przyznając, że czuje się trochę odpowiedzialna za jego zniknięcie. Po zakończeniu zebrania Kusajishi mówi swojemu kapitanowi, że cieszy się, iż Maki żyje i ma się dobrze. Zaraki stwierdza, że musiał się on utrzymać przy życiu dzięki komuś, kto zastąpiłby mu jego dawnego kapitana.Bleach anime; Odcinek 74 Następnie, razem z Kenpachim oraz Rangiku Matsumoto i Tōshirō Hitsugayą pojawia się spóźniona na specjalnym zebraniu. Mayuri, z jakiegoś powodu nie w humorze, wścieka się na nich. Jak się okazuje, bank danych w IBiRS został okradziony z informacji o Bount. Później, po spotkaniu, Kenpachi wyznaje Yachiru, że ma złe przeczucia w związku z włamaniem do baraków 12. Oddziału oraz pojawieniem się Ichinose, jednak, zapytany przez podopieczną, nie umie sprecyzować swoich obaw. Kusajishi stwierdza, że Zaraki po prostu martwi się o Makiego, ale ten zaprzecza, stwierdzając, iż obie te sprawy wyglądają podejrzanie.Bleach anime; Odcinek 75 thumb|right|190px|Yachiru przygląda się poszukiwaniom Bount Jakiś czas po tym razem z Kenpachim pojawia się w miejscu, gdzie Ikkaku Madarame stoczył walkę z niewidzialnym intruzem i słucha, jak 3. oficer przeprasza Zarakiego za to, że nie był w stanie powstrzymać wroga.Bleach anime; Odcinek 87 Kiedy Shinigami Gotei 13 poszukują Bount, Yachiru bawi oglądanie ich pośpiechu; jest uradowana i mówi, że może powinni się przyłączyć do zabawy. Gdy Kenpachi postanawia wyjść na zewnątrz, jego wicekapitan tak jak zawsze wskakuje mu na ramię. Zaraki pyta małą Shinigami, czy jej się nudzi, na co Kusajishi odpowiada, że jest podekscytowana, ponieważ, skoro Maki jest z Bount, to Kenpachi spotka go i będzie mógł cieszyć się walką z nim. Jednak kapitan odpowiada, że nie przejmuje się tym: martwi go za to fakt, że Ichinose daje się wykorzystywać.Bleach anime; Odcinek 94 Gdy Kenpachi dowiaduje się, że kapitan 10. Oddziału zlokalizował Bount, postanawia tam wyruszyć, by znaleźć Makiego. Uradowana Yachiru także idzie, chcąc znów spotkać Ichinose.Bleach anime; Odcinek 97 Kiedy Kenpachi i Yachiru znajdują Makiego walczącego z Ichigo i jego przyjaciółmi w lesie w Rukongai, dziewczynka wita Ichinose oraz Ichigo i Orihime. Na rozkaz Zarakiego, schodzi z jego ramienia, po czym życzy Makiemu i Kenpachiemu powodzenia. Przekonuje Ichigo, by pozwolił dwóm Shinigami walczyć ze sobą, ponieważ to uszczęśliwi Ichinose. Gdy podczas walki jej kapitan tymczasowo ulega atakowi Zanpakutō przeciwnika, Maki informuje ją, że ten nie żyje, czemu Kusajishi zaprzecza. Rzeczywiście, chwilę później Zaraki uwalnia się spod wpływu mocy Nijigasumi i pokonuje Ichinose. Yachiru, milcząc, w geście szacunku pochyla głowę nad ciężko rannym Makim, po czym ona i Kenpachi odchodzą.Bleach anime; Odcinek 98 Hueco Mundo Razem z kapitanem Kenpachim udaje się do Hueco Mundo, by pomóc Ichigo i jego przyjaciołom.Bleach manga; Rozdział 289, strona 11 Przygląda się walce Zarakiego z #5 Espadą Nnoitrą Gilgą. Gdy Espada poważnie rani Kenpachiego, ten stwierdza, że umrze tutaj, jeżeli nie użyje całej swojej mocy - a śmierć, jak stwierdza z powodu Yachiru, byłaby do kitu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 311, strony 14-15 Po tym Kusajishi obserwuje ostateczną wymianę ciosów Zarakiego z Nnoitrą i śmierć Arrancara,Bleach manga; Rozdział 312, strona 18 a także małą kłótnię pomiędzy Kenpachim a Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 313, strona 11 Po porwaniu Orihime przez Coyote Starrka, Yachiru, podobnie jak reszta sił Soul Society i Ryoka, słyszy Aizena przez Tenteikūrę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 314, strona 5 Sztuczna Karakura Yachiru pozostaje gdzieś w Hueco Mundo podczas gdy Kenpachi Zaraki i Byakuya Kuchiki walczą z Yammym Llargo. Po zakończonej walce, wraca z nimi do Soul Society, gdzie Shinigami witają swoich kapitanów. Yachiru ciągnie jednego z podwładnych za włosy, za to, że jej nie powitano, po czym dołącza do swojego kapitana.Bleach manga; Rozdział 422, strona 6 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami right|190px|thumb|Yachiru krzyczy na niecierpliwego Kenpachiego Według rozkazu Yamamoto, Yachiru wraz z innymi porucznikami i kapitanami Gotei 13 przekazuje swoją moc Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 460, strony 9-12 Potem towarzyszy Kenpachiemu w misji do Świata Ludzi, podczas której Shinigami spotkali się z Fullbringerami. Zaraki bez wysiłku pokonuje Giriko i zaczyna się nudzić. Postanawia wracać do Soul Society, lecz Yachiru mówi, że jeśli wrócą jako pierwsi, będą w tarapatach.Bleach manga; Rozdział 464, strony 2-3 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Yachiru wraz z pozostałymi wicekapitanami czeka na zakończenie zebrania kapitanów, gdy Kira dzieli się z resztą poruczników swoimi wątpliwościami dotyczącymi znikających dusz z Rukongai; podejrzewa, że Mayuri coś ukrywa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 489, strony 1-5 Po inwazji, w koszarach swojego oddziału znajduje należącą do Zarakiego opaskę na oko. Martwi ją fakt, że jej kapitan może zginąć w walce z Unohaną.Bleach manga; Rozdział 524, strony 2-3 Moce i umiejętności right|frame|Reiatsu Yachiru Wysoka moc duchowa: Yachiru jest w stanie emitować dużą ilość mocy duchowej, kiedy jest zła, która przybiera postać twarzy różowego, rozwścieczonego kota. Bleach manga; Rozdział 113, strona 2 Wydaje się również, że presja energii duchowej wytwarzanej przez jej kapitana nie wpływa na nią. Pomimo jej dziecięcej osobowości, wyglądu i niedojrzałości, Yachiru jest dość silna, ponieważ jest obecnym wicekapitanem w 11. Oddziale Soul Society. Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Zanpakutō Yachiru Zarówno imię, jak i moce jej miecza są nieznane. Wygląda jak katana. Jest krótki i ma różową rękojeść. Do transportu używa kółek, które zamontował Ikkaku. Tsuba jest w kształcie kwiatu. * Shikai: Nieznane. * Bankai: Brak. Ciekawostki * Motywem muzycznym wybranym przez Tite Kubo dla Yachiru jest "Veni, Veni, Venias" autorstwa Andre Previn (motyw pierwszy) i "Izumikawa Sora's Yahoo!" (motyw drugi).Bleach manga; Tom 13, Profil postaci * W jednym z wywiadów Tite Kubo wspomniał, że planuje wyjaśnić pochodzenie jej imienia. ** W 520. rozdziale okazało się, że jej imię pochodzi od Unohany, pierwszego Kenpachiego. Przezwiska Yachiru jest znana z wymyślania przezwisk innym osobom, nawet na chwilę. Oto ich lista. *Kenpachi Zaraki - Ken-chan/Kenny''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 83, strony 2 *Ikkaku Madarame - Błyszczący/Łysol/Bilardowogłowy/Gładju/Pachinkowa głowa''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 137, strona 7 *Yumichika Ayasegawa - Yun-Yun *Ichigo Kurosaki - Icchi *Sajin Komamura- Koma-Koma/Piesek/Bow-Wow *Makizō Aramaki - Mini wąsy/Maki-maki/Wąsacz *Maki Ichinose- Maki-chan *Nanao Ise - Nana *Shunsui Kyōraku - Shun-shun *Retsu Unohana - Re-chan *Izuru Kira - Izurun *Yoruichi Shihōin - Cycata *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto - Dziadzio *Mayuri Kurotsuchi - Mayurin *Byakuya Kuchiki - Byakki/Byakushi/Bya-kun''Bleach'' Official Bootleg, strona 52 *Orihime Inoue - Wiercipięta/Duże bufory/Cycata *Ganju Shiba - Małpka *Yasutora Sado - Paker *Uryū Ishida - Ołówek *Jūshirō Ukitake - Ukki''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 198 *Shūsuke Amagai - Ama-Ama *Shūhei Hisagi - Hisa-Hisa''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 305 *Masayoshi - Mappy''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 315 *Mayu - Mayu-Mayu Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Yachiru Kusajishi Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Wicekapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:11. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Praktykanci Shunpo